(un)Lucky
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: Starting Wave - #WordsForU/ SasuHina/ Uchiha cuma bisa buat keonaran, tapi jangan salah, Hyuga juga sama ancurnya.../ Ending Wave oleh: Shionna Akasuna


**_Tap Tap Tap_  
**

" _Tch,_ kemana lagi?!"

"Uchiha- _sa_ _n~"_

"! Sial!"

Hinata langkahkan kaki dengan berlari. Tak sedikitpun turunkan kecepatan setelah mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu.

Dalam hati, Hinata mengutuk. _Demi Tuhan,_ ini masih pagi, dan dia harus berolahraga tepat di jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Apa-apaan perempuan itu. Apa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mencari perkara dengan dirinya. _Hey,_ dia benar-benar butuh ketenangan. _Yah,_ meski sejujurnya dialah yang membuat keonaran.

Hinata masih berlari, sampai kemudian memilih untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, dan terus hingga lantai tiga. Karena keseluruhan dari lantai teratas sekolah menengah atasnya ini berisi 3 _meetingroom_ , tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun memasuki salah satunya. Tepat di _meetingroom_ ketiga paling ujung, dan kebetulan yang sangat beruntung, ternyata pintu tidak terkunci.

"Gelap sekali…" Hinata melenguh sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Niatnya untuk menekan saklar lampu urung, mengingat, bisa saja perempuan yang ia hindari sejak tadi akan menyadari keberadaanya. Kemudian ia tutup pintu seraya melangkah dengan hati-hati, khawatir menabrak sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya aku merunduk…" Bukan pilihan buruk sebenarnya. Karena setelah ia benar-benar merunduk dan mencoba merangkak, ternyata lantai ruangan ini dilapisi karpet yang begitu halus. Kedua telapak tangannya mulai meraba-raba. Mengelus-ngelus bulu karpet sebagaimana ia memanjakan kucing di rumahnya.

' _Ini mah namanya bonus.'_ Hinata membatin. Cepat-cepat ia merangkak ke arah kanan pintu, mendekati dinding setelah telinganya menangkap panggilan-panggilan menyeramkan itu kembali disuarakan. Tapi dari volumenya, si pemanggil pasti baru saja mencapai lantai tiga.

Hinata menyentuh dinding. Lantas ia rapatkan tubuh, bersandar pada dinding, dengan tatapan mata terus mengarah pada pintu. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat gagang pintu yang berwarna keperakan itu.

"Uchiha- _san~"_

Lagi, Hinata semakin merapatkan tubuh. Pupilnya melebar-menyempit demi memperjelas pandangan. Terus begitu sampai gagang pintu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Hinata menelan ludah saat pintu sedikit terbuka. Meski begitu, ia tak berani memejamkan mata.

 _ **Cklek-**_

" _Sensei."_

Hinata terkejut. Ada seorang lagi di luar sana, dan dari suaranya, Hinata merasa familiar.

" _Oh!"_ Hinata memekik tertahan. Segera ia tutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, "aku harus bersembunyi." Ia kemudian mengambil keputusan.

Berkat sedikit pintu yang terbuka itu, Hinata dapat melihat keadaan ruangan. Meja-meja panjang tersusun berderet panjang menjadi 4 kolom. Masing-masing meja berisi 3 kursi lipat. Benar-benar rapi.

Kemudian Hinata menoleh ke samping kanan, dan melihat hal serupa didekatnya. Lagi, ia merangkak lantas menggeser satu kursi dengan mudah. Berkat kapet halus di bawahnya ini, ia tidak perlu khawatir akan menimbulkan bunyi.

Tanpa sedikitpun percakapan di luar sana, ia masuk di kolong meja yang ternyata cukup luas itu. Bahkan saat ia menegakkan kepala pun, ia tidak terbentur. Kakinya juga cukup meskipun harus diselonjorkan.

"Benar-benar _lucky._ " Hinata menggumam senang. Kemudian menurunkan sedikit ketegangannya denga bersandar pada dinding meja yang tertutup itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia melupakan sesuatu.

.

" _ **(un)Lucky"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi Sensei**_

 _ **Story: Uzumaki NaMa**_

 **Starting Wave - #WordsForU**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya untuk event dan kesenangan hati :'))_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **…**_

.

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya untuk ke sekian kali. Karena hari ini akan ada stadium general, ia harus memastikan semua persiapan benar-benar matang.

Keyakinan Sasuke hanya satu. Bahwa teman-temannya, dalam arti panitia, belum berani izin keluar kelas dari pelajaran pertama. Oleh karena itu, ia bersedia mengorbankan absennya. Dalam rangka menjadi ketua pelaksana yang bertanggungjawab tentu saja.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pendakiannya, anak tangga. Ia menoleh kemudian mengerutkan alis saat melihat Kurenai- _sensei_ hendak membuka pintu ruangan yang ia tuju.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, Sasuke mencoba menyapa.

" _Sensei."_

" _!"_ Seperti dugaannya, Kurenai _sensei_ terkejut. Tangan kirinya yang memegang pintu langsung terlepas. Cepat-cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, " _oh!_ Hyuuga _-kun!_ "

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati,

" _Ah,_ itu… tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Sudah lama aku tidak menjelajahi sekolah."

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan alasan yang begitu jelas kebohongannya itu, namun ia mengiyakan, "begitu _sensei._ "

"Iya. Hyuga- _kun_ sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukankah pelajaran pertama masih berlangsung?"

Sasuke bergidik di dalam hati, baru ingat kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan guru BK, "akan ada stadium general hari ini, _Sensei_. Saya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa persiapan sambil menunggu teman-teman panitia." Tak lupa Sasuke memberi senyum.

" _Oh._ Ya sudah, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kurenai kemudian meraih gagang pintu.

"Tidak perlu _sensei._ " Sasuke menghentikan, "tidak perlu ditutup. Saya akan masuk."

" _Oh,_ oke." Kurenai menurunkan tangannya, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sukses untuk acaranya…"

"Terima kasih _sensei."_ Sasuke membungkukkan badan, dan menegakkannya kembali setelah Kurenai benar-benar menjauh.

Setelah itu, ia memperlebar pintu yang terbuka. Menekan saklar lampu di samping kiri pintu. Kemudian menatap berkeliling, dan lagi-lagi mengerutkan alis saat melihat satu kursi tidak berada pada tempatnya.

"Siapa yang berani merusak susunannya." Sasuke mendesis seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Awas saja kalau aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

Ia meraih kursi itu kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat. Namun, ia berhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik di bawah meja. Ia menyeringai.

"Sekarang aku tahu sebab Kurenai- _Sensei_ berada di lantai ini." Ia menjauhkan kursinya kembali. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus kepala dengan rambut lurus terurai itu. Menyingkirkan beberapa rambut kecil demi melihat wajah yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Uchiha... Uchiha... Kau benar-benar menunjukkan kelemahan di saat yang tepat."

Mendadak terbesit ide sempurna di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Inginnya Sasuke bermain-main lebih lama. Setelah mendapat lima potretan foto "manusia yang tertidur di kolong meja", ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan teman-temannya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menghentikan itu.

Di sisi berbeda, ia juga tidak mau kalau sampai Uchiha mainannya ditemukan orang lain. Bagaimanapun ia harus melindunginya. Dan satu-satunya cara yang ia pikirkan adalah ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari meja pojok kanan belakang ini.

Namun sebagai konsekuensinya, ia tidak dapat menyambut atapun memberikan prakata sambutan sebagai ketua pelaksana kepada para tamu undangan dan narasumber. Tugasnya ia limpahkan sepenuhnya kepada Sakura, sang wakil ketua.

Saat meminta Sakura menggantikannya, tentu saja ia memberikan alasan. Dan dengan alasan ingin memberikan kesempatan dan pelajaran kepada orang lain, Sakura, yang adik kelas lugunya itu, menerima tanpa menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke benar-benar _beruntung_ soal itu.

.

.

.

Bagi Hinata, seorang Hyuuga sejak dulu kala hidup penuh _kekolotan_. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan, ia akan berteman baik dengan seluruh Hyuuga. Akan tetapi, ternyata di generasinya, ia menemukan Hyuuga yang _bukan_ Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang ini benar-benar bukan tipenya untuk berkenalan, apalagi berteman baik.

Sasuke masih menyeringai. Ekspresi yang dibuat Hinata benar-benar pemandangan yang menyenangkan setelah ia menunjukkan deretan foto "terindah" yang berhasil ia abadikan. Tentu saja ia hanya menunjukkan tanpa menyerahkan _handphone_ -nya.

"Serahkan padaku, Hyuuga- _kun_."

Sasuke masih bertahan, seringainya ia perlebar, "ambil sendiri kalau bisa... Uchiha _-san_."

"Sial!" Hinata mengepalkan tangan, dan berharap memindahkannya ke seringai menyebalkan itu. Namun sayang, ia tahu apa akhir dari baku hantam yang andai benar-benar ia lakukan. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya Kurenai- _sensei_ yang menerornya, namun juga lembaran kertas berjudul "SURAT KETERANGAN PEMECATAN SISWA" atau apalah itu. Yang intinya sama, **ia dikeluarkan.**

"Katakan apa itu!" Hinata mengucap final.

" _Hm?"_ Sasuke memasang muka tidak mengerti.

" _Tch,_ jangan bodoh. Aku ingin kau menghapus foto itu."

Sasuke menyeringai lagi, "Uchiha memang selalu mengerti Hyuuga sejak dulu."

Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan _handphone-_ nya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Yang aku mau adalah..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued_ -nya dilanjutin sama partner yang ada... (itupun kalo ini masih masuk hitungan T.T)

Semoga aja sih hehe...

Kalau iya, untuk siapapun yang kebagian nulis ending fict ini... Saya gak menuntut apapun, semuanya tergantung kamu. Tidak perlu diskusi atau apapun. Kamu juga berhak menentukan _genre_ kedua dari fict ini. Pokoknya semua tergantung kamyuhh :* :* /kissu

Sengaja diedit lagi, intinya Sasuke dan Hinata bertukar marga. Tidak ada alasan khusus sih, tapi kalau mau digunakan untuk kelanjutan cerita boleh :))

Oke, Salam Cintah... :*

 _Uzumaki NaMa_


End file.
